Бэквокал Блюз
by Be3
Summary: АУ 5 книги. Сириус Блэк мирится с Кричером, Гарри Поттер навсегда уходит в подполье, а Альбус Дамблдор обещает Лорду Волдеморту никогда больше не колдовать.


От автора: АУ пятой книги, в некотором смысле пародия, от лица Кричера. Спойлеры к первым пяти книгам.

Предупреждение: цинизм, возможны описания пыток. НЕ слэш.

Дисклеймер: отныне и навеки – не мой мир, я только так, играюсь.

Пролог

Дни мои беспросветные, горе мое черное. Раб предателя рода! Мадам требует, чтоб я его отравил, доказал преданность, но как я могу? Кричер сорвёт себе все ногти на ногах, щипчиками. И пусть только заикнётся об уборке! Хозяин плохой, Кричеру из-за него больно.

Третирует Кричера, унижает.

Вот, подошёл, оглядывается. И на похоронах не был мадаминых! Вставай тут.

- Эльф! У нас сегодня гости. Кроме волшебников.

Я кусаю его, пока он меня отцепляет. Что толку возражать, если я его раб? Укусить - и дело с концом.

- Не вертись, тварь! Об этих людях ты никому не расскажешь - никому! Ни что они здесь делают, ни кто они, и сам спрашивать тоже не будешь. Поселишь на чердаке, кормить три раза в день. Если с ними что случится, я с тебя шкуру спущу! Постели, тумбочки, стулья, как полагается. Живо, - и р-раз меня в пол.

Я даже его не оцарапал. Я копил ярь долго. Ничего, потерпим; мадам будет довольна.

- Их зовут Петуния, Вернон и Дадли. Дадли - тот, что помоложе. Ни в коем случае не давай им выходить или встречаться с кем-нибудь. Кричер, - как будто у него зубы прихватило, - это ненадолго. Две недели... не больше трёх.

- Предатель рода похитил магглов? Настоящих? Кричер так хочет, чтобы он раскаялся!

- Ты безнадёжен. Пошёл.

Кричер докажет! Ставни закрепил, кандалы из чулана перетащил и вытер (гоблинская работа, ни пятнышка), вместо соломы прополол горшки в гостиной. Вытряхнул пару ковров, чтоб грязнее спалось. Даже у гиппогрифа стащил ведро, пятен насадить, но тут внизу зашуршали.

Я выбрался на площадку.

- Сириус, Гарри появится вечером.

- Наконец-то! Жаль, что так недолго...

- Я же объяснял тебе про кровное родство. Я не стал бы его забирать, но Дементоры... Я и сейчас не думаю, что это лучший выход...

- Что ни делается, всё к лучшему, - хозяин еле скрывает радость. Чему их учат в Гриффиндоре? Не может подождать, пока прибудет мясо! Хотя добыча – уже прогресс. И кто "Гарри"? Добавлю-ка цепей.

- Кричер?

Опять она! Со спины подкрадывается! Предатель всё же далеко зашёл... Ничего. Кричер покажет ему выход. Кричер спасёт последнего из Блэков. Жаль, что не мастера Регулуса.

- Оставь, Гермиона, - это Шестёрка. Шестой сын, ха. Папаша, даром что чистокровный, спутался с Прюэттами. От тех добра не жди. Гнилая ветка, Прюэтты.

- Он такой несчастный... - тянула грязнокровка.

- Пошли на кухню, сегодня Гарри приезжает, там помочь надо.

- Гарри? Здорово!

Наверное, тех троих хозяин заберёт лично себе, а Гарри - общее угощение. М-мм. А он хитрее, чем я думал. Значит, нужна ещё комната.

Только я управился, как начали сходиться гости. Мадам превзошла себя - так орала, что гиппогрифф дверь высадил; эх, нельзя было ей рассказать о нашем Плане. И где хозяин? Застрял?

- Альбус, я на минуту, - а, отделывается от Старика. Думай, эльф, думай! Целых три маггла!

- Но, Сириус, куда же ты...

Есть!

Я рванул к себе в Логово. Кричер умный, своего не упустит. Что у нас в тайнике... опрокидывающиеся подсвечники... "Книга о Вкусной Здоровой Пище: Этикет Каннибализма"... Коробка Ужасных Уизли! Славно я им отомстил за УхОтвертку! Тэк-с: набор "Пожиратель" ("Полностью одетого "Пожирателя" можно заводить ключиком! Ламбада, танго, румба!"), погремушка "Тёмный Лорд" ("Голос Сирены и глаза в тон!"), дюжина Пророческих шаров ("Одноразовые, самозаписывающиеся!"). Я всё пересмотрел ещё когда украл... странная подборка... А вот и "НеБуди" ("Голова Фаджа на блюдечке! Включается броском об стену. Выключается нажатием в любую область."). Включаю.

- ОТБОЙ! Всем спать! Кто не спит! Сейчас я с вами разберусь! Отбой! - выключаю. А про жёлтую жидкость в описании ничего не было...

Старик дёрнулся, хозяин тоже - в другую сторону - и выскочил на улицу, а Протезис (старый аврор. Когда-то часто к мадам захаживал, но потом перестал. С тех пор она его только так и называла. Не знаю, за что.) обстрелял гостиную "Ступефаями" из-под полотенца.

Ну, денёк. Ничего, оно того стоит.

Протезис хотел меня придушить, но вмешались Старик и девчонка. Так бы я погиб, исполняя свой долг. Ну, похоже, с хозяином у меня ещё не раз будет возможность это сделать. А вот и он - как ни в чём не бывало: - Что за свалка в прихожей? Быстро убери!

Я доставил магглов в их темницу. Ай, молодец, оглушил! Теперь дождёмся ночи.

А Поттер, оказывается, не из тех. Сын предателя рода, из-за которого сгинул сам Тёмный Лорд. Надо будет обсудить с хозяином, как его лучше использовать.

Но делу время, потехе - час. Гости улеглись, и мы поднялись на чердак. Хозяин поманил меня, зашёл сам, запер дверь и наложил Звуконепроницаемость. Правильно, лучше без света. И так он у нас рисковый. С детства.

- Эннервэйт!

Те как-то сразу занервничали, забегали... Кто-то споткнулся, дзенькнул металл; стало тихо, а потом они заорали всем скопом.

Хозяин выпустил из палочки фонтан искр. Не умеет... Ладно, первый раз. Я щёлкнул пальцами, и крик прекратился.

- Господа, - хозяин поклонился. Порода! - Позвольте представить вам домовика, - Кричер, покажись, - который будет за вами... ухаживать. Кормить, убирать...

Самый толстый издал горловое мычание.

- Если вы согласитесь не шуметь, я, скорее всего, оставлю вас в живых. В конце концов, я _Сириус Блэк_, а не варвар, чтобы морить людей у себя дома, - прошипел он, почему-то гневно.

Вырос. Точно вырос. Надо залатать дыру в гобелене.

- Берегитесь.

- Что значит убирать? Выпусти нас отсюда немедленно! - это уже маггла, Петуния, кажется.

Меня не заметили.

Им же хуже.

- Не раньше сентября.

- Да мне на работу надо, ты, урод!

- Напишете записочку, - отмахнулся хозяин.

- Мы таки должны были его выгнать, - прошептала Петуния с силой. Кто-то - тёмная масса в углу, - всхлипнул. Хозяин застыл, потом скрестил руки на груди.

- Пойдём, Кричер. Располагайтесь.


End file.
